Desperate
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: When you take away everything at once, a person often falls to their lowest. ONESHOT. Rated M for profanity, sexual mentions, and violence. The picture belongs to DoublePines.


They thought that this was over, they assumed that after the appropriate time, he would come to his senses, and they could all be one big happy family.

As if, they could _ever_ return to normalcy after what they had done to him. After they had removed any contact with his sister. After they had made her cry her eyes out, and refused to let him so much as touch her, because if he did that, lord in heaven preserve us she'll get pregnant with a two headed child!

After they had sent him up here, to spend the summer in a place where everything reminded him of her, where he was unable to leave Stan's crummy shack just for fresh air. _Because then I might run home,_ he pondered, _then I might come home and give you all the reasons as to why this was the biggest mistake you ever made_. He and Mabel had just been given a moment alone, his parents piling into their car for summer vacation, saying goodbye with all the fake hugs and kisses that turned to screams and tight grips when they forgot to lock the back door and returned to find their poor, misguided babies making out.

They hadn't given him a say in the matter, they had merely freaked out, and screaming at them until Mabel was in hysterics and then sending him to his room when he tried to comfort her. He wasn't even allowed to hug his sister before they stuck him in the car and his dad drove him up to Oregon to stay with Stan. He spent the whole trip glaring at the back of his father's chair as he tore at the seat with his bare hands. All he could do to comfort his twin was wave, and tell her that it would be alright.

But it wouldn't. They would brainwash her, his poor Mabel, brainwashed by their petty morality and small mindedness. He had thought a lot about those two factors in past week, and had become certain that every great atrocity in human history was a result of small minds thinking that THEY knew better. It was when idiots, had the AUDACITY to assume they knew best that people got blown to bits, tortured, starved, and forced into death labor.

It didn't matter that he and Mabel were happier when allowed to love one another, it didn't matter that they had no intention of having babies and hadn't even had sex yet, and planned on having extremely safe sex, unlike the majority of idiotic seventeen year old's. It didn't matter that the actual chance of any offspring being deformed was incredibly small. It didn't matter that they were old enough to make decisions for themselves, and there were seventy year olds far stupider and reckless than he and _his_ Mabel could ever be.

It didn't matter that people did awful things to each other every day and no one gave a damn about that, because *gasp* a brother and sister loving each other? HERESY! OUR SOCIETY MUST BE COLLAPSING, because THESE TWO PEOPLE are being happy! Forget global warming, overpopulation, starvation, environmental rape, crippling racism, war and plague! Because two _siblings_ , an infinitesimally small amount of the overall population, love each other! Better grab the pitchforks and torches everyone, it feels wrong, therefor it is, just like how everything that _feels_ good, IS GOOD.

And the worst part was that in the end, they would win. Mabel would break, and so would he, both promising not to so much as to touch each other as long as they could live in the same house again. He just wanted to hear her voice, and he was incredibly close to breaking, to telling his great uncle that he would be a good boy and follow all the silly rules, and just how STUPID he had ever been to ever think that who he spent his time with was up to HIM. Who needs individual liberty, when we can smother all possible joy with insignificant taboos and **fuck you** morals?

He would break, they would win, and he would be miserable for the rest of his life. Mabel would end up marrying some jerk, and instead of being alone and wretched like him, she would get stuck in a dead end relationship, trying to please some idiot who could never appreciate her. Oh sure, he could hang around in the front of the shop, glaring at customers and telling them that he was the boy who fucked his sister. He could masturbate furiously enough to force the sound upon Stan. And he could leave his **fuck you** notes all over the place, along with his erotic drawings of Mabel lying about, but he would break eventually.

His thoughts fully collected, he glared at the splintery ceiling. Stan never insisted he get out of bed at certain times since he really didn't do anything. He wasn't allowed in the front because it might offend customers, so some days he spent the whole day in bed, only getting up to leech off whatever was in the fridge and grab paper so that he could produce more drawings. But today he was too angry to simply lie in bed, today he wanted some small portion of the holy vengeance he so justly deserved. So he climbed out of his bed, not bothering to clean himself or put on proper clothes. He knew that looking dirty and unshaven made him look more animalistic, and thus, making himself as disgusting as possible became yet another punishment he could inflict upon his warden.

 _Time to start the whole rigmarole._ Entering the kitchen, Dipper sat down across from Stan, who attempted to focus on the newspaper. The almost-legal adult mimicked the smile of serial killer and bugged his eyes out as he leaned forward, speaking in a cruel mockery of bliss as he told Stan that he had "repented" and by locking him away, he had saved him and Mabel from happiness.

"I _don't know_ WHAT I would DO without you STANFORD, and since I can't make DECISIONS on my own, maybe you could CHOOSE _which_ cereal I can eat?" Stan just grabbed a box and tossed it in his direction, refusing to engage in his favorite mind game.

"And should I eat it out of a bowl, or just dump it down my throat because I'm a mindless animal?" Stan shoved a bowl across the table, as well as the milk jug. _He knew I would do this, he was prepared._ "Thank you for _the bowl_. I'm not hungry though so you can dump this shit in the garbage, because that's what this situation is, garbage." Stan licked his finger and turned the page, Dipper taking some solace in the fact that his great uncle was most likely not even reading, but rather avoiding his maddening gaze.

"I'm going to fuck the goat now because I am a mindless animal who does shit like that, not the smartest and most methodical person in this family." He stood up, and Stan moved his vision up from the paper, speaking in a voice that was completely his own but far harsher in its contents. "Good work keeping your affair hidden, smartass."

Dipper twitched, a mixture of anger and guilt cascading down on top of him. He wanted to rage and shout, he wanted to shake the older man until he understood, and he wanted to push over the table and let the off brand cereal spill across the floor. He wanted to tear the phone off the wall (IF I CAN'T CALL HER NO ONE CAN), and he wanted to throw the TV off the roof. He wanted to scream and tear at his hair because he could no longer hold HIS Mabel, he could no longer enjoy her addictive scent or her heart-fluttering laugh. They had taken her from him, and they had to pay for that.

 _They HAD to._

He walked over to the utensils drawer and removed a steak knife, speaking as he stalked towards the staircase. **"Fuck you."** His uncle didn't flinch but Dipper thought he heard a tired sigh as he climbed the staircase, and located the one person who would help him mentally.

* * *

Standing in front of the candles he sliced his palm, and enjoyed the pain as it temporarily distracted him from how pathetic and frustrated he had become. The blood stained the attic floor, and Dipper raised his field of vision, staring at the blood red glass of the window with a smile. _Mabel and I will be happy, and they shall pay. I'm not going take this shit anymore._

Demonic laughter filled the air and Dipper's fate was sealed with those oh so familiar words. _^WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL, WELL! SOMEONE'S LOOKING DESPERATE!"_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE READ: If you prefer the twins as having a platonic relationship, then good for you. Even if you find it kind of creepy I don't judge you, I feel the same way and prefer them as friends. But if after reading this you still think that people can only be happy when allotted to certain archaic rules, and anything else similar, then fuck you._**

 ** _I understand that the situation is complex, and I'm not claiming to have a clear cut answer. But have you tried focusing on better things? We have enough problems with our society, without making more for ourselves, and judging people. Make no mistake, I only support this type of thing between siblings and cousins. In the real world these types of relationships are extremely rare, but that makes them all the more harmless._**

 ** _People deserve to be happy. If you take away that happiness and force them to follow the ridiculous rules imposed by a hypocritical and immoral society then you will turn them into husks of what they once were._**


End file.
